Alone, Forgotten, and Loved
by luvhp123
Summary: Mackenzine is a young hunter who lost her family at an early age. Now, she doesn't think she needs anyone to worry about her. But when she comes across the Winchester brothers on a hunt, she realizes how wrong she is. WARNING: Language and possible mentioning of cutting later on
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything you might read associated with it. I only own the lovely Mackenzie.**

**First story! Constructive criticism would be appreciated, but I'll just be happy if someone reads it.**

**Prologue**

I wake up to feel a sharp pain in my neck and lower back, but I don't mind it. You get used to it when you sleep on cement every night.

No, I'm serious. I literally sleep on the sidewalk.

I haven't always been homeless. I used to have a family and a place to call home. But my parents and older brother, Oliver, died when I was eight.

My name is Mackenzie Jacobson. I'm seventeen years old. I was raised to be a hunter. My parents weren't like most hunter parents, though. They tried their hardest to give me and Oliver a semi-normal life, so they only went on hunts that would keep them in or around the city. They would only bring me and Oliver with them if they knew they would need lots of help. I never needed to worry about them because they always came home safe.

My parents' last hunt involved a rugaru that was terrorizing the city. My parents didn't want me and Oliver to come along on the hunt because they already had some extra hands helping them out. This also wasn't just some D-list hunt. This bastard was brutal. Childish as I was, I really wanted to help and I put up such a fight. "You treat me like a baby!" I yelled at them as they were leaving. The turned back and gave me looks of extreme sadness, almost like they knew that would be the last thing I would ever say to them.

They left me with Oliver and that was the end of the argument. Half a day passed by, and they still hadn't come back home. Oliver, who was ten years older than me, decided to leave me by myself and go after Mom and Dad to see if they were okay. He promised me that he would be back soon, but about three hours later, the police showed up at my front door and told me that my family was gone.

They took me to the city's local orphanage and I was stuck in that damp, smelly, gray building for the next seven years of my life. I was a loner. I spent a lot of my time in the city's public library researching demons and spirits. I had decided that I was going to get my revenge. I wasn't going to sit around like a helpless little bitch, begging God to bring my family back to me. I taught myself spells and I was able to get a few weapons from local dealers. There was a tavern in my city that a lot of hunters stopped at and I was also usually able to swipe a few knives and guns from there. After about two years of collecting my supplies and studying my incantations, I felt I was ready to kill some evil sons of bitches.

For the rest of my time at the orphanage, I snuck out on occasion to hunt around the city. After a while, I got bored with staying in the area because there wasn't always a lot of action going on. I began to hitchhike to other cities and states, but I always ended up back in my own city. However, I snuck out so much and caused so many problems for the workers at the orphanage that they decided to simply get rid of me. They drove me out to the middle of nowhere and kicked me out of the car onto the side of the road with my things when I was only fifteen years old.

I decided I never wanted to go back to that place, so I never told anyone about the incident. For two years now, I've been homeless, moving across the country by foot, bus, or truck, having to fend for myself. I usually stay in a town for a week until the locals start getting tired of me, but it's not as awful as you would think. People have a lot of sympathy for a poor, helpless, homeless child. I do swipe items from pockets on occasion. Sometimes, I even sing in an attempt to get extra bills. And I still hunt. Whenever possible. I have a gray duffel bag with me at all times that holds my weapons, spells, and necessities.

~0~0~0~

A week ago, I had to deal with a shape shifter in a town outside of Summit, South Dakota. Those freaks are tough. Luckily, this one was a little weak, but the fight still wore me out. I decided to stay in the city for a bit until my full strength came back. For the past few days, I've just been sitting on the sidewalk, lying against a dirty building with a fast-food cup in front of me that I pulled out of the dumpster. I try to look sick and helpless, hoping to bring out the sympathy in people. I decide I need to get some shut-eye, but not too much. I don't want another homeless bastard snatching my hard earned coins. So I close one eye at a time and glance at my cup every so often.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so happy I already got a response on the first day! Here's Chapter 1 for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize**

**Chapter 1**

In the middle of the day, I notice two young men walking down the street. One is much taller than the other but it's obvious that the shorter guy is the older one. As they pass me, the tall man drops a Jackson into my cup. I don't get those too often, so I give the man a crooked smile. He smiles back with a look of sympathy and continues on his way. The shorter guy starts to talk to him, and he seems a little pissed off.

"What the hell did you do that for?" says the shorter man.

"Dean, c'mon, it's not like you worked hard for it or something. It was just some extra cash that we had on hand," responds the taller man.

"Oh please, Sammy, what do we owe her anyway?"

That guy Dean possesses the attitude that most people have towards people like me. Whatever we did to get stuck in our situation, and whether or not we deserved it, they still think we shouldn't have the privileges that luckier people have. Knowing that so many people feel like that… it's not something you can get used to. No matter how often you're made aware of it, it's always going to sting.

I heave a sigh as the men walk farther away. I figure that I've collected a decent amount of money for the time being and decide to do something useful for the rest of the day. I walk a couple blocks to the public library and head to the computers. I go to different news websites and search for unusual killings, disappearances, or occurrences around the area, just a small double check before I head somewhere else.

I notice a story that talks about a home invasion and murder and begin to read. Last month, a person was ripped limb from limb and their heart was missing. The neighbor's kid swore he saw something with fangs and claws crawling into the house through a window. The article says that investigators are baffled and are deciding to label it a cold case. I search for the moon phase from the night of the murder and sure enough, there had been a full moon. This sounds like a werewolf to me. I then see that there were more murders in the past couple months with the same circumstances, both during a full moon.

Next, I look up the moon phases for the current month and see that another full moon will be showing up in two nights. I'm able to hack into the police website and find the address of the killing, which wasn't mentioned in the article. It's in Wilmot, which is not too far away, and I decide I can take the bus there. I also find the name of the witness, Arnold Wentz. Arnold is only eight years old, so it should be easy to get some information out of him.

I start to get the feeling that someone is watching me and get a little nervous. I close out my tabs and begin to walk out of the library when I look around and notice the two men from earlier. It seems as though they could see what I was doing but quickly moved their heads down when I turned. Did they see what I was looking at? Let's hope they're not some awful "do-gooders" and decide to talk to the authorities about my behavior. Hopefully I'll be out of the city soon. I decide that I should get to work immediately.

I break into the local pool's changing room to wash myself. It's autumn, so the place is closed and it's nice and empty. It's not easy to take a shower and brush your teeth when you have no indoor plumbing, and I don't want to freak out Arnold's parents when I ask him questions. They probably wouldn't like having a greasy haired girl with dirty fingers and ripped up clothes talking to their kid. After taking a shower in a rusty stall and brushing my teeth in a clogged sink, I put on the nicest clothes I can find in my bag. I settle on a simple blue shirt and some purple skinny jeans that I got at a thrift store. As for my shoes, I go with my tan combat boots. Then I put my hair into a ponytail and decide that I look presentable enough to walk around in a neighborhood. I take a long look at myself in the mirror. I'm of average height, with shoulder length, wavy, dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes. My skin is fair and there are a few bruises and scars on my arms from previous hunts. My body is slim because my job really keeps me in shape. When you're in a situation like mine, you pay more attention to yourself in the mirror than most people, because since you don't get a chance to see your reflection too often, you want to be more aware of the changes in your physical appearance. After staring at the mirror for a while, I look away and scold myself for taking up too much time to do something so simple and quick.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize. I do own the lovely Mackenzie, however :)**

**Chapter 2**

I take the bus to the town where the murder occurred and once I arrive, I hide my bag behind a huge blue dumpster in an alley. I take some money and a silver pocketknife with me. I walk around the area for a little while, trying to become more aware of my surroundings, when I finally arrive at the block I need to be at. I see a young boy playing with a golden retriever and recognize him to be Arnold from a picture I saw in the article. He has curly orange hair, pale skin, and is wearing what seems to be a school uniform. Thank God I don't have to go up and ring the doorbell, I say to myself. If there's one thing I'm bad at, it's talking to parents and their children. For some reason, I just can't do it. The kid then notices me coming up to him and I start chatting him up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Uh, hey." Oh crap, he's already suspicious.

"Um, my name is Mackenzie. I just moved into the neighborhood a few blocks away."

"I didn't know there was a house for sale."

"Uh, there isn't. I moved into my aunt's house with my sister. You wouldn't happen to be Arnold, now, would you?"

"Yeah, I am. How do you know me?"

"My sister and I read about you in an article in the newspaper. You told the police a monster broke into your neighbor's house, right? What did it look like?"

"Well, it looked pretty human. It was fast and I could hear it growling!"

This is pretty easy, I think to myself.

"Wait a minute," adds Arnold. "Why are you asking me about it?"

"Um, my little sister is scared about the monster and she just wanted to know more about it." Wow, I think, any director would fire me off the set right now. I suck at this. "I just came here to make sure you haven't seen anything weird like the monster lately. Have any of your neighbors been acting a little strange since you saw it?"

"Yes, actually," says Arnold. "Mr. Kendall won't come out of his house. He isn't picking up his mail or anything, but he is home. I see him looking out of his windows sometimes. He isn't like that. He used to take walks all the time and he was nice to everyone. But when my dad went over to check on him, he started screaming at him. My dad said we should leave him alone for a bit. Do you think the monster could be after Mr. Kendall?"

"It's quite possible, Arnold. Can you tell me where Mr. Kendall lives?"

Arnold describes a house two blocks down. It has light blue walls and a white roof. There are a few flower patches growing around the small front yard.

"Thank you so much, Arnold," I say. "Maybe we'll see each other sometime soon, okay?"

"Okay, see you later, Mackenzie."

What a sweet kid. I stand up and begin to retrace my steps back to the bus stop. Then I look ahead of me and see the same two men from earlier coming towards me wearing cheap looking suits. What were their names? Sam and Dean? They don't seem to have noticed me yet, so I pretend that I'm looking for a house on the other side of the block and I cross the street. Who are those guys? I ask myself. I'm seeing them everywhere. I glance at them for a second and see the shorter man's head turn quickly from me to Arnold. I immediately move my eyes to the sidewalk in front of me and keep my head down.

I head back to the alley where I left my bag and grab it from behind the dumpster. It's getting dark outside, and I find a decent looking place to sleep called the King's Motel. It looks pretty old and it has a rock and roll theme to it. I buy a room with my fake ID and a stolen credit card and when I open the door, I immediately drop all my stuff on the floor and let myself fall face first into the queen-sized bed. It's only six in the evening, but I don't care. I am so, so wiped out. I haven't gotten a good sleep in days and it's so nice to be able to sleep in a real bed with a real mattress and real pillows. Sleeping on the sidewalk can be pretty awful, even when you're used to doing it almost every night. I close my eyes and let myself drift off.


	4. Chapter 3

**AAAH I LOVE YOU GUYS! I've already gotten a great response to AFL and I've barely even gotten to the exciting parts! If you are able to, PLEASE review because I really wanna know what you guys think. I'd love some constructive criticism every now and then. Thanks to those who have already reviewed, and also to those who have followed and favorited :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else you may recognize. I do own Mackenzie, however.**

**Chapter 3 **

When I wake up, I look at the Elvis clock across the room and I see that it's seven in the morning. I take a shower and dress up in the same clothes I wore yesterday. I have an entire day to blow off before working this case, so I head to a library and borrow a couple of books. Across the street, I see a nice looking breakfast place and head in there. I find a booth in a small corner of the restaurant and order some French toast. Lots of it. I haven't eaten for thirty-six hours and I'll need plenty of energy if I'm going to kill a werewolf tomorrow night. The waitress brings me my food and as I eat, I begin to read one of the books I got from the library. It's a fantasy about two siblings who have to save their beloved kingdom from an evil warlock. I've always enjoyed these kinds of books, because they usually have a happy ending and that's my favorite part of any story. I don't like sad endings, so I always read the last page of any book I get before I read from the beginning, because I don't want to end up disappointed. After finishing my food, I order some peppermint tea and continue reading.

The waitress comes back with my cup of tea and as I look up to thank her, I see the two men that I've been coming across lately in the other corner of the restaurant. They're looking at me. They recognize me. And they look pissed. Well, shit. I now know that they've been noticing me around the city. My eyes widen when we make eye contact and I try to get my waitress's attention so I can get a check, but she's busy with another customer. I leave a twenty dollar bill on the table and quickly walk out of the restaurant.

I jog into the alley behind the restaurant. "Shit, shit, shit," I whisper to myself. But I'm soon forced to keep my mouth closed because within the next few seconds, I'm being pinned against a wall with a knife over my neck.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything else that you may recognize. I do own Mackenzie.**

**Chapter 4**

"Who the hell are you?!" demands the voice belonging to my attacker. The arm holding me down is very muscular and I can barely take a breath, much less say a word.

I look up to see that the man holding me is Dean. Sam is standing right behind him. Both men are towering over me. I let out a nervous chuckle. "Okay, can we all just… calm down for a second?" The only response I get is the knife being pushed even harder into my neck.

"Why don't you tell what you're doing first? You've been following us around all over the place since yesterday," Sam says.

Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I release a breathless laugh. "Are you guys serious? You actually think I'm trailing you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone's done it," he responds simply.

I take a breath. "I'm assuming you guys are hunters?" The two men nod. "I am too, okay? I heard about stuff going on here and it sounded like a werewolf, so I figured I would check it out. Alright? It's just a coincidence that we ended up in the same place. Now would you mind removing your knife from my neck?"

"What's your name?" asks Sam as he takes a phone out of his pocket. Dean keeps his knife on me but has softened his hold a little so that I can breathe normally.

"Jacobson. Kenz Jacobson."

"Do you know a guy by the name of Bobby Singer?"

I do recognize the name. "I've heard his name mentioned once or twice."

Sam dials a number on his phone. The person on the other end picks up. "Hey, Bobby," says Sam. "I was wondering if you've ever come across a hunter by the name of Jacobson"..."Oh, is that so?"..."Well, did they have any kids?"... "Wait, seriously? Oh my God. Well, what about the daughter?"... "Oh, oh okay then."..."Thanks a lot, Bobby." Sam then hangs up his phone and looks to me. He tugs on Dean's arm, mentally telling him that I'm not the bad guy and Dean releases me, but not before splashing some holy water on my face.

Sam is looking at me like I'm a wounded animal that he knows can't be saved. I huff and glare at the two men.

"I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone," I say to them sharply. I begin trudging away from them with my arms crossed and start heading back to the motel, knowing that they're keeping their eyes on me the entire time.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey yo, you lovely readers. I'm just writing this here note to tell you a few little thingies.**

**Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story! I'd never leave y'all hanging like that. I'm just letting you know that I've sprained my wrist (I slipped in the shower because I am just that elegant) and it's really hard for me to type anything right now (I'm cursing at my writing at this very moment). Because I can't type as well as usual, I'm gonna need to devote some time to writing a scholarship essay and an English project, both of which are due very soon. I've also got some rehearsals for a school play (Fiddler on the Roof WOOT WOOT) so I'll also be spending a lot of time doing that icky homework after practice.**

**Sooooooo... yeahhhh. You may not hear from me for a while. At least not another couple weeks. But I've currently got the next chapter of AFL in the making so NEVER FEAR (plus my school my be having a few snow days soon. YAY!). I'll be happy, healthy, and writing again before you know it!**

**I love you little readers, you :D**

**~Fleur**


End file.
